novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winds of Lead
Plot Allie Woodard, a depressed Preschooler Federation general, who is a 6-year old girl, is telling a story about, when Paul Corbin and Gina Corbin are going on a with her baby brother for 5 days and 3 weeks, she told the players that World War III suddenly started when her mean teenage brother Rodrick Corbin stole Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart and Kai-lan cried for a few minutes, then she becomes very angry and she ranted about what's wrong to the whole world as it happened, then she fainted into a heartless coma. Witness a bloody story from where the Preschooler Federation's forces were doing their best to bring back the Super Happy Heart of Kai-Lan, to the time when the Hilderonian forces were fighting every major power in the Southern Hemisphere, like South Africa, Australia and the South American nations. Characters Playable New Allies *Allie Woodard (Preschooler Federation) *Leni Loud (Teenager Resistance Front) Advisors New Allies *Captain Barnacle (Octonauts) *Chloe Corbin (Preschooler Federation) *Hilary Clinton (United States) *Lovely Carrot (Preschooler Federation) *Mike Pence (United States) *Pongo & Perdita (International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species) *Soggy (Preschooler Federation) *Wizz (Preschooler Federation) Allies New Allies *Lori Loud (Teenager Resistance Front) Factions New Allies *China (People's Republic of China) **People's Liberation Army *Japan (Empire of Japan) **Japan Self-Defense Ground Force *Mushroom Kingdom **Mushroom Kingdom Army *United Nations **United Nations Security Council *United States (United States of America) **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Coast Guard **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) **Vietnam People's Army Bosses *Rodrick Corbin (final boss) Levels Tutorial Battle for Preschool City Rodrick wishes that the teenagers and the Huns, including their allies (ex. the Greater Korean Republic from Homefront, and the Federation from Call of Duty: Ghosts) will be in charge, but Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Lil, Mac, Carys and Riley found a NATO convoy member, who was a US soldier, who was seen smoking, saying that the neighborhood was a mess, saying that he saw and heard a lot of little kids crying, and people screaming, while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over,and/or stabbed by knives, or shot by guns, used by her older brother Rodrick and his band and teenagers, including soldiers from various dictatorships, and/or in severe cases, imprisoned, tortured and/or sentenced to death by the public while making them do their chores and making them do their work while teenagers are hanging out and driving in their parents' cars, going to the beach and going to amusement parks and carnivals, and partying at their houses everynight while their parents are away for the whole weekend and making all the preschoolers do the teenagers chores in the heat outside while the teenagers are watching not only teen-oriented shows, but also speeches, news and military propagandas against the preschoolers, on TV inside. Also, the anime teenagers wanted to know that if their parents came back, they would torture, execute or imprison their parents on sight once they come back, and survivors would be shot again. Also, they woud not alow any help from the rebels, or either foreign nations, except for their allies as well. But if the liberation process is completed, he wanted them to save the preschoolers so that all the teenage boys and girls are grounded and punished for crimes against preschoolers with no video games, no iPad-like tablets, no iPhone-like tablets, no iPad-like tablets, no listening to tunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activites and will have to watch not only preschool shows, and will not make fun of educational TV shows, but they would also listen to speeches, news and military propagandas that would support preschoolers, and they will also have to go to high school everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers until the war ends, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents' permission and throwing parties everynight while their parents are away, and even in some cases, imprisonment, torture, and/or death, and even going to the labor camps as well, as long as they were also being sent to the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations, and he describes what the teenagers were doing to the preschoolers as a "waste of peace", meaning that World War III has begun. He also told that he was trying to make sure that little kids are ready to leave for refuge camps around the world until the teenagers were enslaved. Meanwhile, he also told that New York City, a US city in the East Coast, was obilerated by Rodrick's forces, while London, the capital of the United Kingdom, was attacked by a group of terrorists hired by Rodrick, and Daegu, a city in South Korea, was attacked by zombies under Rodrick's control. Finally, he asked them to liberate the neighborhood, and end the chaos once and for all. Shock & Awe The United States now faces an anime teenager invasion in the East Coast, starting in New York City. O Canada, We Stand On Guard for Thee Western Canada now faces a Tamgotchi invasion. The Resistance Supported by the communist nations around the world, teenagers from various fiction disliked Rodrick Corbin's regime, and they wanted a democratic rule where the anime teenagers can be loved by many, and even the Tamagotchis. The Last Seppuku The Japanese Communist Party members were now having a fight against the anime teenagers who occupied a quarter of Japan. Super Frenemies While Chloe and her friends, dressed up in their superhero costumes, and they had powers from those costumes, go to Preschool City, the capital of the Preschooler Federation, to find a rebel member, dressed up in a usual South American guerilla outfit, Allie Woodard, still in her soldier uniform, found out that the Preschooler Federation is facing its surrender, but when Chloe and her friends reunite with Woodard, he asked that Country Boy robbed the bank, and then Spatula Girl kidnapped the mayor, who led many rebel operations and the Gilded Rapper stolen the Mona Lisa painting and the Sunflower painting from the Preschool City Museum of Art, Science and Natural History. After hours of fighting and defending the Preschool City, reinforcements came, and there was the Teenager Resistance Front, and there was also terrorists of various religions, and also, American, British, Chinese, French, Japanese, South Korea, German, Soviet and Canadian troops came to protect Preschool City, and realized that it's not too late to save the Preschool Federation. A Newer Hope All the child heroes from all fiction were ready to fight the anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, while dressed up as soldiers with modern weaponry, thus the Children Army is born! Caring for the World After the battle, they also closed down the beach permanently, all due to the mess done by anime teenagers, and transformed it permanently into a military shipyard that would allow navy ships to come there, especially refugee ships that would bring everyone who were seriously affected by the war, such as subcultures. Also, they temporarily closed down amusement parks and banned carnivals, and outlawed partying in houses, and they started neighborhood watch. Also, teenage heroes are patrolling houses eveynight. Also, preschoolers may stil have chores outside in the heat, but they will have with mandatorized rest and mandatorized breaks inside to cool down, and their chores are now shorter and easier. Also, they also took a good care of children without punishing them. Also, they told the Preschooler Federation government to establish a safe zone to protect everyone from future killings. While the preschoolers' parents are away, the Teenager Resistance Front allowed phone calls and video calls from their parents that their neighborhood is officially declared a safe zone, so they bring all the preschoolers' parents to come home early, and do a reminder that parents should come with their children instead of being left behind, so they punish the parents with talking about that they left their children behind, so they said sorry to their children, and the Teenager Resistance Front said it's alright, so they decided to ensure no children has to be left behind. Also, the zone's governor banned teen-oriented shows, speeches, news and military propagandas against the United States and their allies, and also, only allowed preschool shows and child-friendly cartoons, especially speeches, news and military propagandas as well. Also, they made sure their parents are escorted back home safely. Also, they had a strict law, only playing video games and apps that are only for children, and they banned listening to teen-oriented songs, anti-US propaganda songs, anti-peace songs and pro-war songs, and they only allow child-friendly music, Disney and non-Disney music, classical music, national anthems, patrotic songs, pro-peace songs, anti-war songs and military history songs. Also, they outlawed teen-oriented movies and teen-oriented shows, and replaced by child-oriented movies, child-oriented shows, war movies, epic movies and historical movies, and they outlawed teen-oriented activities, and replaced by child-oriented activities. The following morning, Lori Loud gave a speech to the world that making fun and hating fun of preschool shows is a bad idea, and the whole world decided it's bad too, so she said that preschool shows needs to be defended with trust and sacrifice, and they now bury dead victims of the anime teenagers' slavery, and built monuments of liberty, freedom, and anti-slavery, especially monuments of peace activists, like Martin Luther King, Jr., Nelson Mandela, Gandhi, and more. Also, they commissioned anime teenagers to be enslaved by the Teenager Resistance Front to do their chores, and make them do their own work, and also, do a forced labor, as ordered by communist nations. Godzilla's Finest Hour The Kaijus and Jaegers were now fighting the Tamagotchi UFOs. The Ultimate Challenge This may be the level with the final boss of the game, but this is NOT actually the final level. Downfall This is the final level of this game. The game controls on, one, last time, Sgt. Luanchael Koslov, on taking the Palace of the Teenagers. The Teenager Resistance Front, feeling victorious over anime teenagers, said that the anime teenagers would capitulate when the Palace of the Teenagers would be taken over and its name would be changed into "New Lenin Palace." Luanchael accepted this plot, and she leads the siege. Category:Video Games Category:Games